


(got me trippin' like) wow

by virvoyt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Idiots in Love, Lee Minho | Lee Know is So Done, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvoyt/pseuds/virvoyt
Summary: Пять раз, когда Джисон пытался поцеловать Хёнджина, и один раз, когда это случилось.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	(got me trippin' like) wow

1

Джисон не помнит, когда впервые ему пришло это в голову. Просто идея. Просто Хван Хёнджин. Просто где-то во временном промежутке от «терпеть его не могу» до «кажется, мне нравится проводить с ним всё свободное время» появилось… чувство, от которого не получалось избавиться. Как бабочки в животе, только намного хуже, электрическими разрядами под кожей и вдоль переплетения вен, что-то неповоротливо-удушающее между легочных тканей, и это причиняло дискомфорт. Выбивало из колеи, но не в дурном смысле, напротив — смущенном и тёплом, комфортном, и Джисону кажется, что проще было, когда они игнорировали друг друга. Смутный период, странный, неприятный во многом, и слишком много игл оставались в чужой коже.  
Оставались в твоей коже.  
Выстроенная дистанция.  
Сейчас странно вспоминать, потому что теперь — Хёнджин всегда рядом, можно руку протянуть и дотронуться кончиками пальцев. Почувствовать тепло и осязаемую мягкость. Хёнджин — смеющийся и все еще красивый, всегда красивый, и касается так легко, что иногда Джисону хочется аннигилироваться. Они все еще осторожны вокруг друг друга, есть — попытки сгладить углы, где раньше была нарочитая резкость, и в этом хрупком равновесии выстраивается что-то новое. Пугающая в своей неизвестности игра на полутонах, правила которой Джисон пытается понять.

Ему очень хочется понять.

Отвратительно, думает слишком довольно Джисон, когда Хёнджин скользит ладонью по его плечу, мокрый от пота, как и сам Джисон, во время короткого перерыва среди разучивания новой хореографии. Хёнджин протягивает бутылку с водой, легкая улыбка на пухлых губах. У него волосы липнут ко лбу, Джисон выдыхает благодарное, спасибо, и выпивает практически половину.

Рука Хёнджина все еще на его плечах, и Джисон поворачивает слегка голову, встречая тёмный взгляд сверху вниз. Разница в росте не перестает раздражать, отстраненно отмечает про себя Джисон, хоть что-то остаётся стабильным, и вопросительно вздергивает брови. Дышать немного тяжело, сердце бьется слишком быстрым ритмом, и есть сомнение, что это только из-за физической нагрузки. Об этом не хочется думать. Джисон протягивает бутылку обратно, на что Хёнджин лишь качает головой. Он говорит:  
— Это тебе.  
Сердце в груди делает какие-то смешные вещи на уровне быстрого бита. Джисон повторяет еще раз:  
— Спасибо.  
Когда Хёнджин улыбается слишком красиво, это выбивает из колеи в своей неожиданности, и естественной реакцией Джисона на смущение оказывается сделать глупость. Он чувствует, как краснеют щеки от чужого взгляда, и Хёнджин все еще слишком близко, и Джисон чувствует ту самую нервозность, которая заставляет его действовать без обдумывания последствий. Он делает единственное, что приходит в голову — быстро подняться на носочки, опираясь на предплечье Хёнджина и мазнуть его губами по щеке. Идеальный план.

Который идёт не так, как надо.

Все идёт не по плану, попытка неудачная, потому что Хёнджин в момент отскакивает от него с громким вскриком, который привлекает внимание остальных участников. Чонин смеется, и Хёнджин кидает на него недовольный взгляд, который быстро смягчается, когда тот вскидывает ладони в примирительном жесте. Джисон показывает Чану, который по привычке делает нерешительный шаг в их сторону, пальцами «окей», все хорошо, мы не пытаемся убить друг друга.  
— Хей! — Джисон улыбается, когда Хёнджин переводит возмущенный взгляд на него. У него так видно румянец на скулах, отмечает Джисон на автоматизме, и смешливо спрашивает:  
— Что?  
Хёнджин качает головой, будто не может поверить в происходящее. Джисон примирительно поднимает ладони:  
— Шутка.  
Он закатывает глаза, будто потеряв в момент все терпение, и отходит к зеркалам. Джисон допивает воду. Без жара чужого тела рядом становится неуютно, но внутренности перестает скручивать непонятными эмоциями, и это почти победа. Почти — потому что царапает на мгновение — неясная тень, что пробегает по лицу Хёнджина, и не получается расшифровать.  
— На позиции, — раздается голос хореографа, Джисон убирает быстро отросшую челку с лица и возвращается на нужное положение. Его взгляд в отражении пересекается со взглядом Хёнджина, и он улыбается легко, подмигивает быстро. Не получается не покраснеть. Джисон возвращает его улыбку. Хван Хёнджин до больного красивый, но издалека с этим можно смириться, думает Джисон. Издалека меньше рисков, что давление в груди станет хуже. Когда снова начинается музыка, Джисон забывает практически обо всем, кроме правильных шагов, отсчетов и ритма мелодии.

2

Джисон думает, что держится достаточно неплохо, насколько это возможно, когда Хван Хёнджин направляет все своё внимание на тебя. Джисон думает, что он хорошо справляется, когда Хёнджин складывается практически пополам над чем-то, сказанным Джисоном, его ладонь задевает предплечье, и Джисон почти может вдохнуть без проблем. Почти, потому что ты все ещё схватываешь короткие приступы тахикардии рядом с ним.  
Привычное дело. Возможно, Минхо бы сказал, что он идиот, но это Минхо, и Джисон не идиот, спасибо большое, хён.

Это становится обыденным — близость и прикосновения, и Хёнджин, который опускается на его спину во время лайва с Феликсом, как большая коала, свешивая руки, его волосы щекочут шею. Дышать все еще немного трудно, отмечает Джисон, но это уже прогресс. Какая-то часть внутри него замирает. Какая-то — бесконечно счастлива. Он почти не паникует, и Хёнджин читает вслух комментарии и смеется легко, что ощущается физически. Джисон притворно закатывает глаза.  
— Хёнджинни решил составить нам компанию.  
— Ненадолго. Пока Ли Но-хён меня не нашел.  
Мягкие пряди около щеки, тепло и его свитер. Джисон едва заметно выдыхает, переливы голоса, глубокий тон Феликса, и Джисон думает, почему бы и нет, это происходит само собой, так просто, что нет ни одной мысли против.

Он резко поворачивает голову, почти попадая губами по щеке, и Хёнджин регистрирует это через экран планшета, он уворачивается быстро с недовольным:  
— Нет.  
— Шутка? — звучит слабо даже для собственных ушей. Джисон чувствует — разочарование, спине моментально становится холодно, когда Хёнджин сдвигается в сторону, почти вне видимости. Феликс хихикает солнечно, прикрыв рот ладонью, и Джисон тоже не может сдержать смех. Хёнджин отсаживается к Феликсу, и Джисон старается не думать о холоде и неприятном давлении в груди.

3

С последней попытки проходит несколько месяцев, камбэк и репетиции, еще репетиции, бесконечные телешоу, длинные пряди Хёнджина теперь светлые, и это сбивает еще больше, чем должно. Вообще тебя всегда сбивает, и с этим невозможно бороться, можно только смириться и принять как данность.

Джисон почти не сомневается, что это вот то самое у него в грудной клетке — дурацкая влюбленность, и что хуже — дурацкая влюбленность в Хёнджина, и это могло бы быть забавно, но на самом деле Джисон чувствует себя бесконечно непонятно. Будто почву выбили из-под ног в один момент, когда осознаешь, и ты зависаешь в свободном падении.

Хочется согласиться с Минхо, что ты и в самом деле идиот, который пришел к этой мысли так поздно. Было ли так с самого начала? Джисон трет веки, от монитора чуть слезятся глаза.

На самом деле остается растерянность. Он мог бы спросить у Минхо, но Джисон думает, что его ситуация пока что недостаточно трагичная. Минхо посмеется над ним, конечно же, очень смешно, так вы поэтому ссорились до дебюта? Потому что на самом деле ты не ненавидел его, просто не смог отличить неприязнь от краша? Джисон не уверен в этом. Между ними было слишком многое, что не так просто уместить в простую градацию нравится — не нравится. Минхо об этом догадывается.

И Минхо все равно бы помог.

Джисон вздыхает. Есть — неуловимое, безотчетное сближение; уязвимость; сомнения и страхи, которые можешь рассказать только ему одному. Своеобразная игра в кошки-мышки, где Джисон догоняет, и Хёнджин сбегает, и наоборот до следующего раунда.

Пробуждения в четыре утра всегда самые отвратительные. Когда ты проводишь большую часть ночи в студии — еще хуже, и Джисон чувствует себя совершенно мёртвым внутри. Он трагично стонет, когда Чонин стаскивает одеяло. Это будет долгий день, думает Джисон, когда обжигает язык слишком горячим кофе. Он почти засыпает во время поездки, пальцы на автоматизме находят пальцы Хёнджина в автомобиле и чуть сжимают. Становится немного лучше, когда он чувствует ответное мягкое прикосновение.

Есть — адреналин после выступления, Хёнджин и его бедра в обтягивающих штанах, счастье во взгляде, когда он поворачивается к Джисону, и Джисон чувствует совершенно так же, хочется остаться в моменте навсегда. Чанбин хлопает его плечу, Феликс смеется над ухом, и Джисон совсем не задумывается, когда тянется к Хёнджину — это выходит само собой. Пальцы Хёнджина все еще не покидают его талию, сжимаются немного больно, он резко поднимает подбородок и отдаляется предплечьем, не переставая улыбаться, попробуй, догони. Джисон фыркает и надувает губы, игра на публику, и это почти привычно, легкая игла разочарования.

Он не думает об этом.

Хёнджин устраивает голову на его плече потом, уже вечером на обратном пути, и Джисон прижимается коротко к его макушке.  
— Ты замечательно выступил.  
Улыбка благодарная, острое, ломкое счастье, и тихое:  
— Не лучше, чем ты.  
— Сложно выступить лучше меня, но это была хорошая попытка.  
Хёнджин фыркает демонстративно, устраивается поудобнее, прижимается виском плотно. Его пальцы тоже на автоматизме находят пальцы Джисона.  
Джисон мягко сжимает ладонь Хёнджина в ответ.

4

Ты такой идиот иногда, говорит Минхо, когда Джисон рассказывает ему обо всем глубокой ночью. Сбитый режим, его часы на студии, часы Минхо около зеркал в танцевальном зале, и Джисон не удивлен, когда они в который раз пересекаются на выходе из здания Дживайпи. 

Минхо поплотнее кутается в слишком большую, чёрную толстовку, которая выглядит как одна из многочисленных толстовок из гардероба Чана, и добавляет:  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что услышу это от тебя.  
— Что именно? — Джисон переводит на него взгляд. Минхо пожимает плечом.  
— Что ты будешь жаловаться, что Хёнджинни не дает поцеловать себя. Это прямо странно.  
Внутри все замораживается в момент. Странно, потому что…? Он не хочет поднимать глаза от асфальта, путь до общежития в пятнадцать минут, но теперь кажется бесконечным с каждым шагом. Есть понимание, что скиншип это нормально, прикосновения и объятия не табу, и с Минхо никогда не возникало такой проблемы, да и сам Минхо не против физического контакта, но предательская мысль, что признанием Джисон переступил какую-то невидимую черту, и странно это…  
— Странно?  
Минхо откашливается слегка:  
— Я имею в виду. Вы же готовы были вцепиться друг другу в горло.  
— А, — облегчение прокатывается будто волной. Джисон резко выдыхает, осознавая, что задержал воздух в лёгких, пока ждал ответа Минхо.  
— Да, — он добавляет бестолково, не зная, что еще сказать. Что тут еще скажешь. — Мы были идиотами.  
Минхо кивает и спрашивает:  
— Сейчас думаешь лучше?  
— Хён!  
Минхо смеётся ярко, громко в ночной тишине. Мимо проскальзывает машина, и он чуть ёжится от порыва ветра. Говорит почти философски:  
— Ну правда, ты пять минут говорил мне о желании чмокнуть Джинни в щеку. Можно же просто сказать ему об этом.  
Джисон смотрит на Минхо вопросительно.  
— Серьезно? Ни за что. Никогда.  
— Почему?  
— Во-первых потому что это Хёнджин, и во-вторых… Потому что это шутка.  
— Шутка? — У Минхо в голосе столько удивления, что Джисон фыркает вслух.  
— Да?  
— Со мной ты так не шутишь.  
— Тебя я могу поцеловать и так.  
Минхо морщит нос, будто представив на мгновение, и Джисон легко толкает его в бок. Это шутка, добавляет мысленно Джисон, и Хёнджин об этом знает (потому что ты неоднократно это повторял), и как бы не хотелось, это не изменить. Если быть честным с самим собой — есть ещё и пункт в-третьих, где Джисон скорее откусит себе язык и завершит карьеру, чем подойдет и в лоб произнесет это вслух самому Хёнджину. И добавит множество причин, о которых Джисон умолчал; что не только в щеку, что это не просто шутка, что «я чувствую к тебе так много, что иногда говорю совершенно дурацкие вещи», это та мысль, от которой Джисон отмахивается слишком быстро.

И потому, что это все еще Хёнджин, с его улыбкой и трогательной родинкой под глазом, Хёнджин, который смеётся, прикрыв рот ладонью, дразнит его и кладет голову на колени, подставляясь под касания. Джисон выныривает из мыслей, когда Минхо больно щипает его за предплечье.  
— Что? — спрашивает Джисон возмущенно, отскакивая в сторону. Взгляд Минхо не сулит ничего хорошего, когда он спрашивает:  
— Ты абстрагировался. О чем думал? — улыбка у него слишком коварная, поэтому Джисон не удостаивает его ответом, только прибавляет шаг.  
— О, мы почти пришли, — выходит преувеличенно-радостно, и он знает, что Минхо позади закатывает глаза, что рано или поздно придётся вернуться к этому разговору, но игнорирует это. Лучше поздно, чем прямо сейчас, когда избыток кофеина плюс недостаток сна стирают речевые фильтры.

В коридоре темно, и они наощупь раздеваются, стараясь не разбудить остальных. Чан укоризненно взглядывает на них с дивана, его лицо подсвечено экраном ноутбука, что выглядит кадром из фильма ужасов. Джисон на мгновение хватается за сердце, пульс заходится рваным ритмом, и Минхо рядом с ним едва уловимо вздрагивает.  
— Вы поздно, — шепчет Чан, — Вставать рано.  
— А ты? — Минхо отвечает тихо за них двоих, и Джисон согласно кивает.  
— Не мог уснуть.  
Уснуть бы на любой горизонтальной поверхности сейчас, думает Джисон и зевает. Не хочется даже проверять, сколько времени на часах, увиденное ему точно не понравится. Джисон делает несколько шагов в сторону комнаты, разворачивается с любопытством, когда слышит тихие шаги в другом направлении. Взгляд находит Минхо, который устраивается рядом с Чаном, прижимаясь плечом к чужому плечу и обнимая колени у груди. Он машет ладонью расслабленно и говорит:  
— Посижу еще немного. Ноги как ватные, и мне слишком далеко идти до комнаты.  
Его комната буквально в паре метров, но Джисон только пожимает плечом, оставляя их одних. Дверь закрывается с тихим щелчком, и Джисон надеется, что не наткнется на что-то на полу и не разбудит Чонина. Он стягивает футболку на ходу и бросает в сторону очертаний стула в темноте, достает пижамные штаны из ящика, когда слышит тихое:  
— Сони? — И на этот раз Джисон снова хватается за сердце.  
— Хёнджин? — Он шепчет в ответ, пульс заходится бешеным ритмом уже второй раз за слишком короткий промежуток времени. Джисон думает, как это может сказаться на здоровье и количестве седых волос на голове.  
— Да, — отвечает Хёнджин тихо, и темная фигура сдвигается, опираясь на локоть, судя по всему.  
— Господи, — выдыхает Джисон. Не то, чтобы он был удивлён, в последние месяцы они с Хенджином не раз и не два засыпали вместе, иногда было лень вставать, иногда были серии новой дорамы, под которые вырубались в обнимку. Иногда Хёнджин говорил, сжимая пальцами дверной косяк, бледный в лунном свете, мне слишком грустно и некомфортно одному, и Джисон без лишних вопросов сдвигался к стенке.  
— Ты меня испугал, — выдыхает он. — Немного.  
Хёнджин в кровати был привычным делом, но потусторонний шёпот из темноты, который зовёт тебя по имени, это все-таки другое. Как и довольное, приглушенное подушкой хихиканье Хёнджина. Джисон переодевается быстро, отправляя джинсы к футболке, и опускается на кровать, на которой точно обнаруживается Хёнджин, быстро двигающийся к стене, освобождая пространство. Голова опускается на подушку, и это привычно — когда ладонь Хёнджина находит его, плотно сплетая пальцы, и Джисон выдыхает устало, измотанность и недосып, накрывающие с головой в один момент.  
— Извини, — тихо говорит Хёнджин, слегка поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки Джисона. — Я не хотел тебя напугать.  
— Ничего, Джинни, — Джисон тает метафорически от прикосновения, от мягкости чужой ладони и близости, как и всегда. Ночью намного проще и не так страшно, и Джисон почти позволяет себе раствориться полностью в ощущении комфорта. Ночью можно представить, что есть что-то большее, чем шутка и «мы друзья».  
— Чан в общей комнате был ещё хуже. Тебя хотя бы не подсвечивало снизу, — фыркает Джисон.  
Хёнджин смеётся беззвучно.  
— Я думал, что он уже лёг.  
— Я тоже, но увы. Минхо-хён составляет ему компанию.  
Хёнджин задумчиво хмыкает, но не комментирует. Джисон тоже. Что тут скажешь? Чужие секреты, чужие чувства, не хочется выдавать Минхо, и Хёнджин не задаёт больше вопросов. Есть:  
— Студия? — почти неслышно интересуется он, меняя тему, и Джисон кивает, забывая, что не получится увидеть. Он добавляет шепотом:  
— Да. Хотел поработать над треком, — где-то в треке скрылись метафоры о любви, и об этом не хочется говорить прямо. Признание, но не признание.  
— Можно будет услышать? — у Хёнджина столько искреннего любопытства и нерешительности, что щемит немного между рёбер.  
— Да, — едва шепчет Джисон. Грудную клетку будто сдавливает критично, слишком много всего, и Джисон сдвигается ближе. В темноте практически ничего не разобрать, он находит взглядом смутно черты лица, темные брови, мягкие на вид губы, и Хёнджин улыбается сонно. У него тёплые пальцы и тёплая улыбка, и на мгновение Джисон не может вдохнуть от ощущения всего. Есть — выламывающая, острая нежность и никаких мыслей, он действует импульсивно, не надеясь ни на что. Хочется сделать хоть что-то, и Джисон подаётся легко вперёд.  
Возможно это сверхспособность Хёнджина — так моментально уворачиваться, особенно в таком ограниченном пространстве кровати, потому что губами Джисон находит лишь пустоту.  
— Джинни..?  
— Ш-ш. Спокойной ночи.  
Что-то неуловимо сдвигается за короткий момент, Хёнджин отпускает его ладонь, отворачиваясь к стене, и Джисон только смотрит на светловолосый затылок и ворот белой футболки. Становится до ужасного холодно. Он убирает ладонь под подушку и выдыхает:  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Он так и не решается обнять Хёнджина.

5  
Это была одна из традиций — допоздна смотреть вместе кино на большом экране в общей комнате. Чан называл это укреплением отношений, Минхо называл это «слишком много тактильных людей в одном месте», но Джисон не видел в этом ничего плохого. Это были хорошие ночи, когда Чан не работал допоздна в студии, когда сам Джисон отвлекался от строчек и ритмов, рифм и сведения треков, когда Хёнджин не изводил себя хореографией, доводя каждое движение до совершенства. Они все были трудоголиками, и иногда это было нужно, как воздух — немного побыть вместе и расслабиться. Его персонально все устраивало на данный момент — грудь Хёнджина под спиной и его подбородок на плече, мягкий хлопок футболки и теплое бедро, прижимающееся к его собственному. Феликс, который занял его колени. Справа Минхо минут пять пытался отвоевать кресло у Чана, но проиграл, и Джисон искоса взглядывает, как тот по-кошачьи втиснулся сбоку, закинув ноги и обнимая смущенного даже в рассеянном, телевизионном свете Чана. Он смеётся тихо, и Хёнджин спрашивает, вибрации голоса ощущаются:  
— М?  
Джисон коротко кивает подбородком, и Хёнджин тоже хихикает, привлекая внимание Минхо. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, состав группы сократился на двух человек, думает Джисон, и смеется ещё сильнее.  
— Ауч, — восклицает Джисон тихо, когда Феликс бесцеремонно хлопает его по икре, чтобы тот перестал двигаться. Джисон чувствует, как плотнее сжимаются руки Хёнджина вокруг его плеч, и практически тает, как кубик льда, оставленный на солнцепёке.

После короткого раунда в камень-ножницы-бумага, Сынмин выбирает хоррор он же триллер он же «вроде не очень пугающий фильм», и Джисон стонет побеждено.  
— Уже страшно? — дыхание Хёнджина опаляет шею, и Джисон едва подавляет дрожь. Это будет сложный вечер, думает он, но ни одна сила его не сдвинула бы сейчас из объятий Хёнджина. Ни за что.  
— Как будто ты не испугаешься, Джинни, — тянет Джисон, искоса взглядывая на чужое лицо в смешном ракурсе.  
— Конечно же нет, — Хёнджин звучит так самоуверенно, что Чанбин фыркает со своего места на подушках на полу. Джисон нарочно ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Ну-ну, посмотрим.

Если честно, пугаются они в итоге оба, что предсказуемо. Когда один из второстепенных персонажей сбрасывается со скалы на камень, Хёнджин громко вскрикивает, и Джисон на автоматизме сжимает его руку своей. Феликc, который и ухом не ведет, взглядывает на них с весельем и толикой возмущения, потому что они заглушают фильм.  
— Лузеры, — добавляет Чанбин, но в его тоне слишком много довольства, чтобы воспринималось оскорблением. Минхо издает громкое, согласное «Ха», и Джисон показывает ему язык. Самые долгие полтора часа в жизни Джисона заканчиваются кадрами медведя в огне, главной героиней в цветах и наконец-то титрами.  
— Кто еще хочет в Швецию? — спрашивает Сынмин, и по комнате проносится коллективный стон. Пальцы Хёнджина играют с кромкой футболки Джисона рассеянно, и от этого пробегают мурашки вдоль позвоночника.  
— Голосую за что-то полегче, — говорит Чан чуть глухо, и Джисон первым кивает. Он опускается чуть пониже, притягивая Хёнджина за собой, когда Феликс поднимается и объявляет, что идет на кухню за перекусом.  
— Ты будешь что-нибудь? — спрашивает Джисон, подняв подбородок. Угол не самый лучший, вид открывается на пухлые губы и тонкий профиль, длинные ресницы. Хёнджин улыбается легко и качает головой, он все ещё мягко поглаживает Джисона под рёбрами. Будто между ними не выстроилась невидимая, непонятная стена после той ночи, будто все было хорошо и правильно.

Джисон все еще чувствует пугающую, поглощающую влюблённость, и в груди неприятно сдавливает, как и очень давно, что теряешь отсчёт. Как и в предыдущие разы. Детская реакция, думает Джисон, ты так не хочешь сломать сложно выстроенную дружбу, что замирает все внутри.  
— А ты?  
Джисон кивает отрицательно. Ощущается поразительно уютно. Они немного перегруппировываются, и Хёнджин обнимает его еще ближе, сплетаясь руками и ногами, что не разделить.

На часах почти три, середина второго фильма, какая-то драма о семье, и практически все затихают. Минхо и Чан перешептываются почти неслышно, так и не покинув кресло, игнорируя всё происходящее вокруг в своём маленьком мире, и Джисон смотрит на спящих Чонина и Феликса. Сынмин уходит минут через пятнадцать, пожелав спокойной ночи.

Джисон смотрит, и есть: бабочки в животе, совершенно ясно; электрические разряды; слишком много прикосновений. Тонкий запах туалетной воды и порошка. У Хёнджина во взгляде — тепло, тени пляшут по лицу, одна из светлых прядей выбилась из заколки на затылке, и момент кажется нереальным, всё будто уходит на задний план. Джисон чувствует себя завороженным, и Хёнджин моргает медленно, чуть рассеянно, и не сразу регистрирует, как пальцы Джисона проходятся по его подбородку невесомо, заставляя чуть повернуть голову чуть-чуть. Джисон выдыхает:  
— Джинни, я… — и не находит, что сказать, чтобы не прозвучало беспомощно и глупо. Он не знает, что делать и как вытолкнуть из себя хоть какие-то слова, пальцы замирают, всё замирает, Джисон склоняется ближе, и есть — чуть расширенные зрачки, на мгновение кажется, будто Хёнджин подается ближе, но это рушится, когда он трясет головой, сбрасывая пальцы.

Он хмурится, Джисон читает по его лицу — разочарование, тень страха, и он расстроен, это угадывается легко по изгибу бровей и поджатым губам, будто его это ранило не меньше, чем самого Джисона.  
— Нет, — он звучит слегка задушенно, и Джисон чувствует себя виноватым, глупо, как же глупо было думать, что могло бы быть хоть что-то между ними.  
— Извини, хей, Хёнджин, — он говорит панически, когда Хёнджин быстро отстраняется. Мелькают колени, Хёнджин поднимается и говорит слишком тихо, слишком… Не как Хёнджин.  
— Я устал, — звучит слишком холодно. Чужеродно. Та самая стена. Это больше не похоже на игру. Джисон смотрит, как он кивает Чану и Минхо, легко треплет Чонина по волосам и скрывается в темноте коридора. Джисон встречает нечитаемый взгляд Минхо и опускает подбородок. Внутренности промерзают арктическим, и в голове пусто. Безнадёжно.

Минхо беззвучно говорит, идиот, и кивает в сторону, в которой скрылся Хёнджин. Джисон качает головой. Должно быть это его супергеройское умение — ломать отношения с Хваном Хёнджином каждый раз по-новому.

\+ 1

Минхо говорит, вам нужно поговорить, когда спустя два дня между ними метафорически пролёгло океанской гладью в тысячи километров. Минхо говорит, вы оба несчастны, и Джисон говорит тихо, я все испортил, даже не успев ничего сказать. Дальше будет только хуже. Твой страх приходит в реальность — что Хёнджин обо всем догадался, и что делать дальше.  
— С чего ты взял? — спрашивает Минхо философски со своего места на кровати Джисона, — Почему ты думаешь, что все испортил?  
— Хён, — побеждённый вздох.  
— В любом случае вам нужно это обсудить.  
— Когда ты стал таким мудрым?  
Минхо лениво бьет его подушкой по голове, и Джисон ловит ее, обнимая. Он выдыхает задушенно:  
— Я боюсь.  
— Хёнджинни? Ты? Что такого ты можешь ему сказать, что будет хуже того, что говорил ему до дебюта? — Джисон морщится, ребра стискивает сожалением, как стальными тисками. В словах Минхо есть смысл, но признавать это совершенно не хочется.  
— И что он тебе не высказал, — добавляет Минхо.  
— Что он мне нравится?  
-… Это хуже?  
— Намного?  
Минхо качает головой.  
— Просто поговори с ним. Объясни, я не знаю. Шутка или нет, мне кажется, вы смотрите на ситуацию по-разному.  
— Почему ты так заботишься? — Джисон подпирает подбородок ладонью, изучая чужой тонкий профиль и острую скулу. Минхо тоже был поразительно красивый, но это не вызывало того урагана эмоций, и Джисон думает, что может, было бы намного проще, если бы он влюбился в Минхо, но.  
Минхо улыбается уголком рта и треплет Джисона по волосам, говорит довольно:  
— Ты мой лучший друг. И я не могу выносить эту подавленную атмосферу в апартаментах. Чан снова заперся от мира в студии, поэтому это моя обязанность, как хёна.  
— Отвратительно, — говорит Джисон благодарно, и Минхо понимает. Он улыбается светло и потягивается, перед тем как грациозно встать.  
— Если что, я знаю, что Джинни собирался в танцевальную студию, и больше туда никто не собирался. Это так, вдруг тебе интересно.  
Джисон ничего не отвечает, и дверь захлопывается с тихим щелчком. Джисон упорно смотрит в экран на смартфона несколько секунд. Разблокировывает и блокирует снова. Несколько глубоких вдохов, пара минут, чтобы накинуть толстовку, вылететь в коридор, едва не сбив Сынмина.

Он добирается до здания Дживайпи в рекордные десять минут, почти бегом, распугивая ленивых голубей и огибая прохожих.

Дверь распахивается, и Хёнджин не сразу его замечает в зеркале, играет музыка, которую Джисон останавливает. Хёнджин пересекается с ним взглядом в отражении. Джисон дышит тяжело, Хёнджин тоже, и слишком много эмоций, разрозненных чувств, которые не умещаются в замкнутом пространстве стен. Джисон выдыхает:  
— Нам нужно поговорить?  
— Нужно? — Хёнджин стирает пот со лба и заправляет отросшую прядь за ухо. Джисон смотрит, как футболка очерчивает его плечи, как Хёнджин делает пару шагов к зеркалам, где стоит бутылка с водой и лежит смартфон.  
— Очень, — Джисон старается звучать увереннее, чем ощущается внутри. Он глубоко вдыхает, подавляя смешок. Это так иронично, что единственное, что у вас до сих пор получается хуже всего — говорить о чувствах. Это не игра в догонялки. Джисон больше не может так. Глубокий вдох перед прыжком с вышки.  
— Я хотел попросить прощения. Это несмешно, и я переступил границу, и наверное эта шутка затянулась.  
— Да. Шутка, — Хёнджин звучит бесстрастно, мёртво, и будто пробирает до костей от одного лишь тона. Джисон хмурится и говорит:  
— Шутка. Я…  
— В этом все и дело, ведь так? — Хёнджин напряжен, и в его взгляде — тревожность, невысказанное что-то, чему Джисон не может дать названия, — В том, что это шутка.  
Хёнджин издает невеселый смешок, от чужеродности звука которого хочется спрятаться.  
— Шутка, что что ты расцениваешь поцеловать меня как шутку. И не один раз, и я так правда не могу, Джисон, — Хёнджин качает головой, будто не верит собственным словам. — Это ранит.  
Хёнджин не смотрит в его сторону, и это тоже ранит, в голове отдается, какой же ты идиот, Хан Джисон, упорно голосом Минхо. Он делает осторожно шаг вперёд. Взгляд Хёнджина упорно прикован к часам на серо-блеклой стене, микроскопической трещине, чему угодно, кроме Джисона.  
— Я не… — нужно что-то сказать, нужно подобрать слова, но есть: паника; растерянность, как по расстроенным фортепианным клавишам; липкий страх, что ты снова все испортишь, — Джинни, это не—  
— Джисон, — Хёнджин звучит устало, мертвенно устало, и в слишком белом, потолочном свете происходящее ощущается неправильным, — Все окей. Забудем об этом.  
Он проводит ладонью по лицу.  
— Это не шутка, — Джисон поражается силе своего голоса, — Это не было шуткой. Ни тогда, ни в последующие разы.  
Хенджин быстро вздергивает подбородок, наконец-то встречается с ним взглядом.  
— Мне жаль, что я расстроил тебя, и что растерялся, и что не мог сказать сразу. Обо всем. Но я не жалею о каждой из попыток, — Джисон старается вложить в слова все, что кипит внутри, что выжигает вдоль костей эмоциональным и жадным. У Хёнджина проскальзывает недоверием по лицу. Он спрашивает медленно, выверено:  
— Ты серьезно?  
И Джисон кивает. Щеки горят, все горит, и он пропускает момент, когда Хёнджин в несколько быстрых шагов оказывается перед ним. Джисон на автоматизме сжимает в пальцах край чужой футболки, выдыхает быстро, едва разборчиво:  
— Я имею в виду, может, сначала это было шуткой, но я правда хотел, и ты бы—

Он не успевает договорить, потому что на губах оказываются чужие, мягкие губы, и Джисон замирает.  
И замирает.  
Время останавливается.  
Хёнджин целует его быстро, короткое прикосновение губами к губам, он отодвигается сразу же, будто собираясь извиниться. Есть: призрачное ощущение поцелуя; горячие ладони Хёнджина на плечах; тёмный, испуганный взгляд напротив.

И Хёнджин снова касается его губ.

Джисон замирает, потому что, боже мой, меня целует Хван Хёнджин, это правда происходит, ладони Хёнджина обхватывают его щеки, он скользит осторожно подушечками пальцев по коже, и это лучше, чем Джисон когда-либо представлял.

Чем мог бы представить даже в самом делириумном сне, мягкое, ненастойчивое трепетание, выходит немного смазано, бегло, но это один из лучших поцелуев, что когда-либо были у Джисона. В груди будто взрывается сверхновой. Он выдыхает разочарованно, когда Хёнджин отстраняется. У него очаровательные пятна румянца на скулах, и Джисон хочет притянуть его обратно, пропустить пряди сквозь пальцы и поцеловать ещё раз.  
И ещё.  
— Вау, — Джисон выдыхает восхищенно. Хёнджин улыбается, красиво, отвратительно красиво. Он говорит:  
— Это не шутка.  
Джисон чувствует, будто сотни бабочек щекочут крыльями внутренности щекотно, смеётся тихо и легко.  
— Не шутка. Совсем не шутка.  
Хёнджин притягивает Джисона чуть ближе к себе за талию и говорит секретно:  
— Минхо бы сказал, что мы идиоты.  
— Ты не поверишь, — смеётся Джисон в пухлые, идеальные губы.  
— Он это говорил?  
— И не один раз.   
Хёнджин смеётся тихо, и Джисон коротко прижимается лбом к его плечу и вздыхает. Он наконец-то чувствует себя спокойно.


End file.
